


How To Catch A Fitz

by delicatelyglitterywriter



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Sci-Ops AU, Sci-Ops Era (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), mentions of bisexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyglitterywriter/pseuds/delicatelyglitterywriter
Summary: Jemma is frustrated that she can't get Fitz to notice her attempts to flirt with him. Skye suggests that maybe more drastic measures are needed.





	How To Catch A Fitz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stjarna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flirting 101 according to J. Simmons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529616) by [stjarna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna). 



> A prequel of sorts to [stjarna's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna) fic [Flirting 101 according to J. Simmons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9529616). You can read this first, and then that, or that first, then this. It really doesn't matter what order you read them in, but the important thing is that stjarna allowed me to write this because they're just an amazing individual like that. I hope this is up to snuff stjarna :)

Jemma entered the boiler room, alone, and was pleasantly surprised to find it quite empty. Not that she didn’t enjoy the company of her fellow peers, but she did always appreciate the quiet. Most of the students should be off scrambling to complete their final projects for the semester (which, of course, Jemma finished a week ago - she was a lot of things, but a procrastinator was _not_ one of them).

She made her way to the bar, eager to drink away her frustrations for the day. Yes, it wasn’t the healthiest method, but she could hold her liquor. Plus, the new bartender looked friendly enough; if Jemma could get her to listen to her problems, she could avoid a hangover.

“Whiskey sour jelly shot, please,” she said, sitting down.

“Coming up,” the bartender answered. Sure enough, in the next minute, a the drink was set down in front of her. Jemma tossed it back without a second thought.

“Another,” Jemma requested. Another was placed in front of her a minute later.

“You didn’t really strike me as the kind of person to drown her sorrows,” the bartender said as Jemma did away with the second shot. Jemma almost glared at her, but then stopped herself, her curiosity taking over.

“How do you know me? I’ve never seen you around before.”

“Dad got a job here,” the bartender said. “I managed to convince the powers that be to let me work as in IT, since I’m not smart enough to study here and I can’t really get into any other colleges, so I see people around campus. But people don’t really see me a lot. I’m Skye, by the way.”

“Jemma.” Jemma shook Skye’s outstretched hand. “Another shot, please.”

Skye complied and Jemma downed that one before speaking again. “So, how did you manage to get a job here? I mean, most of these people are smart enough to fix their own computers and stuff.”

“Yeah, but a lot people here are surprisingly lazy,” Skye said. “Or are just too busy on their actual school projects to have time to fix their devices. So, boom, instant jobs.”

“True,” Jemma agreed, letting out a breath of laughter. “So, how’d you get to work down here?”

Skye leaned in. “I did, well, let’s just say, an off-the-books job on a  particular student’s laptop, and he repaid me by getting the other high-and-mighties to let me work down here.”

Skye finished her statement with a wink and Jemma raised her eyebrows. Skye was a lot more interesting than she originally thought.

“Another?” she asked, tapping the bar.

“You sure?” Skye asked. “I mean-”

“I can handle my alcohol,” Jemma said, and so Skye made her another.

“So, where’s your boyfriend?” Skye asked as she set the glass down in front of Jemma. “Fitz, right?”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Jemma said, reciting the words she’d said many times before. She downed the shot.

“Really?” Skye sounded surprised. “Because, the way you two _look_ at each other, and work together, and are almost _never_ apart...are you _sure_ you aren’t together?”

“I wish,” Jemma sighed as Skye set a fifth shot glass down in front of her. “I’ve been trying, but he’s just so incredibly _dense_! He couldn’t recognise flirting to save his life.”

Skye laughed and Jemma swallowed the fifth shot.

“That’s nothing short of ironic,” Skye mused with a smile on her face. “A genius, understanding the most abstract of concepts, unable to understand that his partner is flirting with him.”

“Oh, stop being so dramatic,” Jemma scolded, although she struggled to keep from laughing herself. Then she sighed again. “I love that he’s so smart, but I do wish he wasn’t so thick. I just want to go on a date with him. Is that too much to ask?”

“Woah, there,” Skye said. “Let’s not start spiralling. I think the solution lies in some, well, perhaps more drastic measures.”

“Please don’t tell me you’re going to suggest something embarrassing,” Jemma pleaded, although her interest had piqued.

“Oh, no, of course not!” Skye assured her. “Unless you consider flirting with girls embarrassing.”

“Of course not. But what’s that go to do with-” Jemma trailed off, letting out a long ‘oh’ of realisation.

“Mmmhmm,” Skye said, grinning from ear to ear. Jemma sat back and thought about it a moment. It could fail miserably, but it had just as much potential as succeeding. A smile slowly spread across Jemma’s face.

“Very good plan,” Jemma agreed, going in for her sixth shot. “When are you on duty?”

 

* * *

 

“Good to see you again, Jemma!” Skye greeted with a big smile as Jemma approached. The boiler room was significantly more busy than last time, final exams having finished the day before. Everyone was there to celebrate.

“You too, Skye,” Jemma responded, leaning against the bar, smiling back. “Thanks for doing this whole, flirting thing for me.”

Skye threw back her head and laughed. “No problem. You two deserve each other. But, perhaps don’t start off a flirting session like that.”

“Oh shut it,” Jemma growled playfully, laughing as well. “But I can get away with it here.”

“Yeah, because it’s planned,” Skye said, crossing her arms good-naturedly over her chest. “But never mind that. Flirt away.”

“Okay.” Jemma thought for a second about what to say and then said, “Did you cut your hair recently? It’s really nice.”

“Yeah?” Skye sounded genuinely happy at the compliment. “I actually did get it cut the other day. Layered, too.”

“Pretty,” Jemma murmured as Skye turned to show her. Skye laughed happily.

“Thanks. Your hair isn’t half bad, either.”

“I’ve thought about getting it cut, actually,” Jemma admitted as Skye turned back around. “But I quite like it how it is now.”

Skye reached out and ran her fingers through the lower part of Jemma’s hair. Jemma’s breath involuntarily hitched.

“Yeah, you’d look super cute with short hair,” Skye decided after a minute. “You should totally do it.”

“Maybe,” Jemma considered, shifting her position so that she was leaning in towards Skye. “But that would mean having to change my style a bit to make my short hair look as cute as possible.”

She noticed Skye’s eyes flick down to her chest momentarily. “Yeah, maybe.”

Jemma laughed and twirled her hair, bringing Skye’s eyes back to hers. “Perhaps you could help me pick out some new clothes if I do cut my hair?”

“Love to,” Skye agreed with a big smile. She glanced at Fitz. “I think we’ve tortured your soon-to-be boyfriend enough. Two beers?”

“Yes, please.”

“Feel free to flirt with me any time,” Skye said, putting the beers down on the bar with a wink. Jemma grinned at her, grabbed the drinks and turned to go back to Fitz. She desperately hoped this worked.

**Author's Note:**

> I should have been working on my autistic Huntingbird meet cute AU, but I wrote this instead. And instead of writing that I should have been studying for my exams. And yet here I am.


End file.
